candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Timed levels
|Candy Factory|second|18}} Your objective is to earn at least one star before the time runs out. There is only one timed level currently existing. Recently, timed levels are being phased out of the game. After Sugary Stage, there was only one timed level (which is not until Cupcake Clinic) and after that one there weren't any more until level 2583. This changed again when many timed levels were removed at once. It has gotten to the point where they are now so uncommon that gaps of literally hundreds of levels between timed levels now exist (with some gaps being even longer than the gaps between moves levels in the earlier parts of the game). Since the start of 2018, however, some timed levels have been replaced with moves levels, which may signal an early stage of being phased out. Such levels are 1710, 1891, 1995 and more. In early March 2018, many early timed levels were replaced by moves levels, another signal of the final days of this level type. In the first week of April 2018 alone, most remaining timed levels have been converted to other level types. It can be assumed that the next update or two will remove all remaining timed levels. See the full list of timed levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective These are the only level type which is not restricted by moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated, such that you will earn at least one star. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is less. Web description You have a restricted amount of time in which to finish the level. If the time runs out before you’ve earned at least one star, you will fail the level. Difficulty *Timed levels are considered harder than moves levels, since your goal is to earn one star. There are only a few hard timed levels to earn one star. Some are also very boring to play. **They are hard because you have to earn one star with some being very high, and you are not pressured due to number of moves, but there is time limit. **Also, many later timed levels are notoriously hard to earn three stars. is an example. **This is no longer true for later timed levels. It is now regarded as the most difficult level type, possibly exceeding even Mixed levels in high levels and episodes. Trivia :Note: Most of the content of this section is outdated as of 13 April 2018. *This level type is officially called Time levels. *This is the level type in the original Candy Crush and Action Mode of Bejeweled. *This is one of the two 'primitive' level types, as their sole objective is the score. The other 'primitive' level type is moves, and it is used for tutorial levels. *There has never been two consecutive timed levels. *There has never had an episode with three or more timed levels. *There has never been a timed level as an episode opener. *In early days, there had never been a timed level that was extremely hard to earn even one star. But many later timed levels are extremely hard to earn three stars. **This trend is broken with level 1068, the first timed level rated extremely hard. **Level 297 is an extremely hard level to earn three stars, yet it is almost impossible to fail to reach the target score. *The distribution of timed levels is variable. They become progressively rarer as you progress through the episodes. Oftentimes, the player will see streaks of episodes without any timed level, and at other times, they appear as much as twice per episode. **They are somewhat uncommon up to World 5, but rare since World 6 and so on. **Up to Sweet Surprise, around 1 in 8 levels are timed, and episodes have an average of around two timed levels. **After Sweet Surprise, it decreases to 1 in 15. Episodes have one timed level each until Licorice Tower. **At Licorice Tower, timed level abundance have dropped such that there is only one timed level per every two episodes. They finally make a long absence since Sugary Shire. **However, at Cereal Sea, they make a short reappearance, but further on, they became very rare; most later worlds do not feature even one timed Level. Additionally, most levels which will be mentioned are dominated by jelly levels, with some ingredient levels, few (one to three) order levels, and often no moves levels. *Easter Bunny Hills is now the only episode finale to be a timed level. **Level 80 is also currently the only world finale as a timed level. **Even more remarkable, just like Level 252, is that it has only four colours! *Only 23 episodes after the first 25 episodes have time levels. *The music used in the mobile version is the Candy Order levels, while at web is the Ingredient levels. *Timed levels do not give any sugar drops on mobile. *Timed levels are the only level type to not appear in the final episode on Flash version. *Since Sugary Stage, the phasing out of timed levels has begun. Following said episode, there have only been a handful of timed levels and after the end of Flash version many of the earlier timed levels are being changed to other level types (usually moves levels). Also, jelly-timed mixed levels used to exist but they have all been converted to regular jelly levels as part of this process. **It is very likely that at some point every remaining timed level will be converted to a different level type and no more timed levels will be made, thus ending this level type. *Timed levels are King's least favorite type.[Need Citation] **They do not fill the sugar meter on mobile. **They are being converted little by little to other types. **They were already the least common type to begin with. **There have never been back-to-back timed levels. List of timed levels (As of 13 April 2018) *Level 18 - Currently the only timed level in entire game ru:Уровни на время